


I’m Sure We’re Taller in Another Dimension

by theshipsfirstmate



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, I'm so sorry, Poetry fic, Pre-S5, are these weird tags, kind of?, not really - Freeform, there's like a structure though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:56:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshipsfirstmate/pseuds/theshipsfirstmate
Summary: pre-season 5 angsty spec. in a kind of parallel.
"They’re still teammates though, like the safety lock around that word will be enough. The life they built together may not have survived, but they’re going to make damn sure the legacy lives on."





	

_Title from “White Ferrari” by Frank Ocean._

**I’m Sure We’re Taller in Another Dimension**

He can’t do this anymore.

He says her name in his sleep almost every night – “ _Felicity_ ,” like it’s a benediction – starting awake only to find the bed empty next to him.

Every moment they spend together these days is a reminder of what could have been, the life they could have had. He sometimes comes close to slipping; a touch that lingers too long, an “I love you” that tangles his tongue. He sometimes finds himself expecting to glimpse the glint of a diamond on her finger, the symbol of a future he should have known better than to hope for.

Being this far apart from her now, while still so close, it’s breaking his heart. Little cracks that work their way inward, making him feel like he’s moments away from crumbling in on himself, collapsing like a dying star into the darkness.

They’re still teammates though, like the safety lock around that word will be enough. The life they built together may not have survived, but they’re going to make damn sure the legacy lives on.

He throws himself into his work. He tells himself he stays busy enough not to miss her, tells himself he doesn’t miss her weighing in on his every decision. (In reality, he’s not sure he can stand the quiet. In reality, he’s not sure he can do any of this without her.)

And maybe he’s crazy, maybe he’s just dumb. But he never expected for her to actually fall for someone else, to walk away and not look back. And maybe she hasn’t really, but something’s changed and she won’t meet his eyes about it.

She smiles differently, too. Or maybe it’s just that they’re not for him anymore.

She hasn’t made it easy on him, this new normal, but it’s not her fault, not really. It’s just who she is, the same wide-eyed, sparkling genius that brings light into his darkness. The woman he had fallen in love with before he even knew he could do that again.

God, he misses her.

* * *

God, she misses him.

He hasn’t made it easy on her, this new normal, but it’s not his fault, not really. It’s just who he is, the same loyal, empathetic hero that stoked a flame she thought she had smothered for good. The man she had fallen in love with before she even gave herself permission to try again.

He smiles differently, too. Or maybe it’s just that he doesn’t anymore.

And maybe she’s crazy, maybe she’s just dumb. But she never expected him to actually let her go, to watch her walk away and refuse to follow. And maybe he hasn’t really, but something’s changed and he doesn’t look at her the way he used to.

She throws herself into her work. She tells herself she stays busy enough not to think of him, tells herself she doesn’t miss the all-consuming grind of being his girl Friday. (In reality, she’s not sure she can stand the boredom. In reality, she’s not sure she wants to do any of this without him.)

They’re still teammates though, like the safety lock around that word will be enough. The life they built together may not have survived, but she’s going to make damn sure that he does.

Being this close to him now, while still so far away, it’s breaking her heart. Little cracks that work their way outward, making her feel like she’s moments away from shattering, bursting into tiny pieces that would be impossible to reassemble.

Every moment they spend together these days is a reminder of what could have been, the life they could have had. She sometimes comes close to slipping, a longing look she tries to burn into his back, a memory of Ivy Town. She sometimes finds herself twisting her ring finger, expecting to feel the smooth band, the catch of the diamond she always said was too big.

She says his name in her sleep one night – “ _Oliver_ ,” like it’s a penance – starting awake only to find someone that’s not him in the bed next to her.

She can’t do this anymore.


End file.
